About the possibility of being
by Morwenedhel
Summary: Le doute ronge Ginny. Et si Harry n'était plus l'homme qu'il lui fallait ? Et si cet autre était Draco Malfoy ? Un Malfoy blessé, plus doux, plus passionné ...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement ! Seule la Grande, la Magnifique JK en est la détentrice !**_

_**Pairing : DM / GW**_

_**Rating : K. Et parfois T.**_

_**Titre** _: About the possibility of being.

_**Résumé**_ : Entre Ginny et Harry plus rien ne va. La routine prend le dessus sur tout. Jusqu'au jour où la jeune femme, Médicomage à Sainte Mangouste, doit s'occuper d'un cas assez particulier : Draco Malfoy.

_**Ndla** _: ( que personne ne lit jamais, mais bon .. ^^ ) _Bien le bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs !_

_Voici le premier chapitre d'une vieille histoire qui trainait dans un coin depuis longtemps et que j'ai totalement ramaniée ... C'est la première fic publiée qui comporte plus d'un chapitre. Je prends donc le risque de vous dire que j'essayerai de publier un chapitre / semaine, ou toutes les 2 semaines. - Oui, même si je suis à la fac, je ne suis pas en vacances ! =D La L3, ça se bosse un peu, quand même ! Mais pas la peine de réclamer !non, non, non ! Il n'y a chapitre que s'il y a reviews ! - Vous pouvez le dire, je suis tyrannique ... -_

_Autre chose ? huum. Ma beta lectrice officielle - **Mélanie** - étant en pleine préparation du concours de l'ENS (moment "nostalgie" ...), je tiens à remercier celle-qui-la-remplace-actuellement-dans-la-lourde-tâche-qui-consiste-à-corriger-mes-fautes-et-mes-non-sens : **Chonchon** ( je lui fais de la pub, en y étant ! Allez la lire ! )_

_Allez lire aussi mes autres fics ! **Salvation** ( HP) et **Impressions d'Ecosse** ( misc.). Et une petite review aussi ? =)_

_J'arrête mon blabla ! Tous prêts à lire ? Alors c'est parti !_

Morwenedhel.

_**Chapitre 1 : Quand le passé nous rattrape.**_

Il avait été blessé. Pas seulement dans son âme - cette guerre l'avait brisé et comme pour les autres, il lui avait fallu se reconstruire petit à petit - mais aussi dans sa chair. Il avait subi et donné de nombreux sortilèges dans cette bataille finale et il avait eu du mal à s'en remettre.

Et puis, contre toute attente, il était devenu Auror. Le nouveau ministre de la magie, Percy Weasley n'avait pas voulu de lui. C'est Potter qui avait dû user de son influence pour qu'il ait la carrière qu'il souhaitait. Lui, Draco Malfoy était redevable envers le survivant. Chose qu'il détestait particulièrement d'ailleurs. Il savait qu'un jour viendrait où Potter userait de cet avantage pour lui demander quelque chose qui l'humilierait.

C'est donc en tant qu'Auror qu'il s'était vu confié des missions toujours de plus en plus dangereuses, seul ou avec un partenaire. Mais plus souvent seul : personne n'aimait frayer avec un Malfoy.

Et aujourd'hui était en train de devenir le pire jour de sa vie. Cette mission devait être normale - enfin, normale pour un Auror à qui l'on confie des missions suicidaires. Il devait aller sanctionner un abus de magie au 305, White Fleck Alley où un certain Mr Thorpe, un bijoutier, avait été attaqué par une bande de jeunes sorciers qui l'avaient ensorcelé avant de s'enfuir avec une grande partie de ses créations. Un témoin avait donné l'alerte. Le fait que le témoin en question n'ait pas donné son nom aurait dû inquiéter le responsable du service de restriction de la magie. Mais qui aurait voulu protéger le rejeton de Lucius Malefoy ?

Pourtant, aujourd'hui était différent. Ce n'était pas un sorcier défaillant et une bijouterie pillée qui l'attendaient au 305 mais bien une embuscade. On lui avait tendu un piège. A peine avait-il tourné à l'angle de la ruelle que plusieurs hommes lui étaient tombés dessus. Ils ne l'avaient même pas désarmé avec la magie. Un coup de poing au visage lui avait fait lâcher sa baguette qu'un des types avait récupérée. Ils savaient qui il était, et ils allaient lui faire payer de les avoir persécuté.

- " Des Cracmols " se dit Draco alors qu'on lui envoyait d'autres coups dans le ventre et dans la figure. L'adresse était la bonne : le 305 avait bien été une bijouterie. Mais aucun Mr Thorpe et aucune trace d'activité dans le bâtiment depuis longtemps incendié. Il tomba inconscient sur les pavés et ses agresseurs s'empressèrent de l'emmener à l'intérieur de l'ancien commerce.

Draco fut réveillé par une douleur lancinante dans les épaules. En relevant doucement la tête il s'aperçut qu'il était dos à un mur, les mains menottées au dessus de la tête, dans une pièce qui ressemblait étrangement au cachot de son parrain. Mais à moins que Snape, professeur craint par toute l'Angleterre sorcière, n'ait eu des idées très mal placées derrière la tête, il n'aurait pas attaché ainsi son filleul alors qu'il travaillait. Qui plus est, en y réfléchissant bien, ce cachot était plus... froid que celui de Poudlard? Et... les murs étaient... gluants ? Ce constat acheva de réveiller Draco qui se maudit d'avoir été si imprudent lors de sa mission et de n'avoir prévenu personne de l'endroit où il se rendait. Par la même occasion, et parce qu'il évitait de penser à la situation, il maudit ses ravisseurs de l'avoir plaqué contre un mur dégoutant et suintant d'humidité, lui , un Malfoy , un homme beau comme un Dieu, riche comme Crésus, et qui avait la peau extrêmement fragile et .. Mais était-ce lui ou ses magnifiques cheveux blonds collaient au mur poisseux ? Et pourquoi diable y avait-il un cachot dans une bijouterie ? Hum... Il avait dû servir à entreposer les matériaux utiles au bijoutier : des pierres, de l'or et par conséquent devait être sécurisé comme une forteresse. Pas question de rentrer ... ni de s'enfuir. Décidément, c'était une très mauvaise journée.

Draco explora du regard la pièce et aperçut une porte au fond à gauche, face à lui. A peine s'était-il fait cette réflexion qu'elle s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à 5 hommes de taille moyenne. Ils n'avaient absolument pas la prestance que l'on donne généralement à un sorcier. Ils avaient l'échine courbée, le regard vague. Typique de personnes longtemps pourchassées. - Très mauvais pour toi, Draco, ça - . Il ne put même pas les reconnaitre : chacun portait une cagoule noire.

L'un d'entre eux prit la parole, et les quelques mots qu'il prononça se gravèrent dans la mémoire de Draco et le firent paniquer :

- " Malfoy, tu fais partie d'une famille de sang pur qui a persécuté notre communauté de Cracmols. Oui, nous sommes à part, nous ne pratiquons pas la magie, est-ce pour cela que nous devions mourir ? Un homme reste un homme quel qu'il soit. Sorciers de pure souche ou non, Cracmols, modus, au fond, nous avons tous un cœur, une âme. Tu vas payer aujourd'hui Malfoy. Nous allons te faire mal. Pas assez pour te tuer, mais assez pour te faire réfléchir. Et ensuite, peut-être, tu redémarreras réellement une nouvelle vie. Au fond, nous te rendrons peut-être service. Tu verras différemment après. " La voix doucereuse s'insinuait partout dans les pensées déjà perdues de Draco. Il aurait voulu crier, se défendre, faire quelque chose. Mais lui qui avait déjà connu les pires horreurs magiques était tétanisé face à ce que pouvaient faire des humains.

- " Après quoi, au juste ? " osa-t-il demander. Pour seule réponse, les cinq hommes se rapprochèrent de lui et les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir. Draco avait été entrainé à supporter la magie noire. Voldemort - ou Lucius - lui avaient tellement lancé de Doloris qu'il arrivait à se maitriser et à ne plus crier désormais. Mais on ne lui avait jamais appris ce qu'étais la souffrance causée pas la main de l'homme. Oh, son père l'avait bien giflé, une ou deux fois... Mais cela faisait partie des corrections que l'on donne aux jeunes adultes quand ils sont trop grands pour recevoir la fessée et trop jeune pour subir une correction plus douloureuse.

Mais là, c'était pire que tout. Au moins autant que le Doloris. Ils frappaient. Avec quoi ? Draco n'aurait même pas su le dire... Quelque chose de dur... une barre de bois ? Une batte de baseball ? Quelque chose dans ce gout là... Draco avait du sang plein la bouche et respirait difficilement. Ils avaient dit qu'ils ne le tueraient pas; pas qu'il sortirait de là conscient. A travers les brumes qui voilaient son esprit, il sentit qu'on le détachait. Il cru qu'on lui rendait sa liberté. Mais non. Il fut déposé à terre... et battu de plus belle. Cette fois, c'est son dos et ses côtes qui subirent les coups. Les coups de pieds et de poing volaient en plus des coups répétés du bois sur sa chair.

Finalement, après ce qu'il lui semblait être des heures, il sombra dans l'inconscience, après l'avoir prié de toutes ses forces.

Les Cracmols qui l'avaient battu laissèrent Draco là où il était et laissèrent aussi les traces de sang... mais effacèrent tout ce qui pouvait conduire d'éventuels enquêteurs à leurs traces. De toute manière, ils étaient presque sûrs que Malfoy n'engagerait pas de poursuite contre eux. Il ne connaissait pas leur visage, juste leur voix, et encore, que celle de leur chef. Ils n'avaient aucun signe distinctif et franchement, qui au ministère allait écouter les plaintes de Draco Malfoy ? Il n'était déjà pas aimé en temps normal... et beaucoup seraient heureux de ce qu'ils avaient fait ! Pourtant ce n'était pas par pure vengeance qu'ils avaient fait cela : certes Malfoy, père et fils en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs à beaucoup de familles de Cracmols. Mais plus encore, ils pensaient sincèrement que Malfoy pouvait changer. Alors autant faire d'une pierre deux coups. Et espérer que ce qu'ils lui avaient fait lui fasse rentrer du plomb dans la cervelle. Les Malfoy étaient réputés pour ne pas être tendres. Avec eux, les paroles ne servaient à rien, seule la force comptait. Et c'est ce qu'ils avaient utilisé. Avant de partir, le chef de la bande prit soin de recouvrir Draco d'une couverture. Il ne pouvait pas le bouger, certains os étaient certainement brisés. Mais il ne voulait pas le laisser mourir. Aussi, c'est d'une main assurée qu'il retira la chevalière de Draco : deux serpents enroulés autour d'une émeraude. Tout le monde saurait à qui elle appartenait. Il s'approcha ensuite d'un hibou qu'il avait amené pour cette unique mission. Il avait horreur de la magie mais ne pouvant pas laisser Draco ici, il fallait bien qu'il contacte le monde magique. Il glissa la bague dans une bourse de cuir et l'attacha à la patte de la chouette. Avec ça, le ministère de la magie serait vite au courant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Il réussirait à localiser Draco rapidement : avec un petit sort sur la bague, on pouvait faire des merveilles ! Il ne prononça que deux mots avant de relâcher la chouette et de s'éclipser très vite, avant que les sorciers n'arrivent.

- " Sainte Mangouste. "

Draco se réveilla avec un mal de tête abominable. Même quand il buvait trop avec Blaise, il n'était pas dans un état pareil ! Puis il se souvint. Les coups.

Instinctivement, il voulut quitter cet endroit, mais une main ferme le retint au sol alors qu'une douleur cuisante s'infiltrait dans son corps. Le regard de Draco se posa sur cette main, puis, sur le coude et sur l'épaule. Puis sur le visage de la jeune femme qui était à coté de lui et qui donnait des ordres à plusieurs hommes autour d'eux. Ils étaient partis. Les Cracmols étaient partis et chose étonnante, on avait dû prévenir le ministère de la magie...

Draco fixait depuis quelque secondes la jeune femme quand soudain, des brumes de son esprit jaillit un nom, associé à un visage plus jeune, une tenue de Quiddich et des tentures rouges et or.


	2. Chapter 2 : Nouvelle chance

_**Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle chance.**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, mais à la Grande, l'Unique, la Bien Aimée JK Rowling !**_

_**Pairing : DM / GW**_

_**Rating : K. Et parfois T.**_

_**Ndla : Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette nouvelle fic et ont patienté deux semaines pour avoir le chap 2 ! **__**Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! - Merci également à Chonchon pour la relecture de ce chapitre. - Morwenedhel -**_

- ... Weasley ...

- Ravie de voir que tu vas assez bien pour mettre autant de sarcasme qu'avant dans mon nom de famille, Malfoy ! Lui répondit Ginny Weasley. Elle était un peu agressive, sans être désagréable comme à Poudlard.

- Que m'est-il arrivé ? Je me souviens... des cracmols... Ils voulaient me faire payer... et ils m'ont frappé... et puis... plus rien. Mais comment diable est-ce que vous avez fait pour me retrouver ? Et qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi toi ? Et combien de temps j'ai été inconscient ? Et aussi...

- Malfoy, tu vas la fermer un peu pour me laisser le temps de te répondre ?

- Pas le temps, je dois retrouver ces types... et retourner travailler !

- Tu ne vas aller nulle part ! Tu te rends compte de ton état ?

- Comment es-tu au courant de mon état ?

- Et bien, regarde la quantité de sang par terre et essaye de te lever ! 20 gallions que tu n'y arriveras pas !

Ginevra Weasley avait bien changé depuis Poudlard, se dit Draco. Elle était beaucoup plus sûre d'elle et une enfance à côtoyer les forces du mal et à aider Potter contre Voldemort n'avait fait que renforcer sa détermination et sa personnalité. Jamais elle n'aurait osé lui parler ainsi si elle avait encore été à Gryffondor et lui à Serpentard. Passée la stupéfaction liée à la lueur de défi qu'il voyait dans ses yeux, il se dit qu'il avait tout intérêt à se dépêcher de se lever s'il ne voulait pas être renvoyé du bureau des Aurors et subir l'humiliation de dire à Weasley qu'elle avait raison.

Draco commençait à s'impatienter sérieusement! Il était bien réveillé et se rendait compte qu'il avait horriblement mal partout. Mais alors qu'il essayait de se lever, il chancela, se rattrapa à Ginny Weasley... et retomba finalement par terre en fichant en l'air à la fois ce qu'il restait de son costume et toute sa classe malfoyenne.

- Très bien. Je crois que finalement, le ministère pourra se passer de moi quelque temps.

Avec un sourire en coin Weasley se leva et donna ses indications aux ambulanciers de Sainte Mangouste pour y transporter Draco et se tourna vers lui :

- Tu as été inconscient plus d'une demi heure. Ils ont dû te laisser pour mort... mais ils ne voulaient pas te tuer, à voir. Nous sommes arrivés dès que nous avons eu le message... et tu étais recouvert d'une couverture. Très faible, mais en vie. Alors nous t'avons réveillé et administré les premiers soins. Nous pensions t'emmener mais ...

- Une minute. Un message ? Comment avez-vous su que j'étais ici ? La coupa Draco.

- La réception de Sainte Mangouste a reçu... quelque chose qui t'appartient... expliqua-t-elle en sortant une petite bourse de cuir. Et le ministère s'est occupé de pister l'objet pour remonter jusqu'à son propriétaire. Ensuite, nous sommes arrivés pour t'emmener.

Elle s'accroupit devant Draco et plongea la main dans la bourse. Sous les yeux de Draco apparut sa chevalière, un cadeau de ses parents pour ses 14 ans. Il ne l'avait plus jamais quittée. Il fixa Ginny et lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à l'une de ses questions.

- Je suis médicomage à Sainte Mangouste depuis quelques années. J'ai vu tellement d'horreurs pendant la guerre que je suppose que c'est ce qui m'a poussée à vouloir sauver les autres.

Elle attendait, paume ouverte, que Draco reprenne sa chevalière ... Et il se dit qu'elle était si belle, une vraie battante. Et ils parlaient de manière si... égale... Draco ne voulait pas rompre le charme.

* Charme ? Belle ? Draco ! Réveille-toi ! On parle de la belette femelle là ! * Mais Draco n'écoutait plus la voix de sa conscience depuis longtemps. Il avait toujours trouvé que Ginny avait un certain charisme. A l'époque, à Poudlard, il avait juste été trop stupide et adhérait trop aux idéaux de son père pour le voir.

Ginny reprit la parole devant le manque de réaction du blond.

- Je vois des questions dans tes yeux. Je ne répondrai pas à toutes... Pas aujourd'hui. Mais je peux te donner la réponse à l'une d'entre elles : je ne te hais pas. Tu as souffert de cette guerre comme nous tous. Et tu as besoin d'aide comme nous.

Simplement tu es trop fier pour l'admettre, même sous la torture - lui murmura-t-elle a l'oreille.

- Mais je pense qu'il y a du bon en chacun. Personne ne doit décider de faire souffrir quelqu'un. C'est cruel, injuste. Je ne te méprise pas. Tu avais fait tes choix, par obligation, ou par goût. Qui serions-nous si nous ne faisions jamais d'erreurs ?

Ginny avait le regard dans le vide... Draco pouvait voir sa souffrance. Elle avait grandi, mûri. Pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi intellectuellement. La guerre avait poussé leur génération à se prendre en charge elle-même, à lutter. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, et puis Draco tendit la main pour récupérer sa bague. Rien que ce geste le faisait souffrir. Mais il avait l'impression que rien que le fait de reprendre un objet personnel de la main de quelqu'un qu'il méprisait allait marquer le début d'une nouvelle vie. Ginny sourit quand il referma ses doigts sur la bague. Elle s'éloigna de lui le temps que les brancardiers l'emmènent.

* * *

><p>Le transplanage dura quelques minutes jusque Sainte Mangouste. Elle le retrouva à l'accueil et le fit installer dans une chambre confortable.<p>

Au bout de quelques secondes à la regarder, elle sut qu'elle devait aborder le sujet avec lui :

- Malfoy ?

- Hum ?

- Tu dois rester ici, et il va te falloir un médicomage pour te soigner. Tu dois en choisir un. Tu connais quelqu'un ici ?

- Un médicomage ? lui répondit-il d'une voix tranchante, à couper l'air au couteau. Un médicomage n'est pas censé s'occuper du côté psychologique des patients ? Mettre son nez dans les choses qui dérangent ? Rien ne me dérange. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Point.

Ginny sentait qu'il s'échappait, que le semblant de communication établit avec lui jusque là s'évaporait.

Elle le regarda d'une manière plus dure, avec à nouveau cet air de défi, et répéta sa question:

- Tu connais un médicomage ici ?

Après tout, il avait 27 ans, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. C'était un adulte, certes. Mais si jamais il faisait une dépression après sa sortie de l'hôpital, on l'accuserait, elle, de ne pas avoir fait son boulot. Et Ginny aimait le travail bien fait.

La réponse vint à Draco tout naturellement.

- Toi.

Un ange passa.

Un deuxième ange passa, dansant... la salsa ? Dans un hôpital ? ...

Un troisième ange et ...

- Je te demande pardon ? fit Ginny en arquant un sourcil de manière typiquement Malfoyenne.

- Bon écoute Weasley, on ne va couper les cheveux en quatre. Il me faut un médicomage, tu l'es, et je te connais. Un deuxième haussement de sourcil lui fit rectifier.

- Je te connaissais un peu à Poudlard? Mais de toute manière, je te connais plus que tous les autres médicomages ici.

- Tu es au courant que tu vas devoir te déshabiller devant moi pour que je t'examine et te soigne ? Et que tu vas devoir me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Draco pâlit très légèrement... Pas qu'il soit prude. Au contraire ! Mais Weasley ... C'était différent... Et puis... elle devait être mariée ?

- Weasley ? T'es mariée non ?

Ginny le regarda bizarrement puis leva les yeux au ciel :

- Oui.

Il n'en saurait pas plus aujourd'hui. Mais il comptait bien savoir un jour. C'est donc d'une voix ferme qu'il répondit :

- Tu seras mon médicomage. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas ? Tu dois savoir que si j'étais déjà le plus beau mâle de Poudlard, je suis certainement le plus bel homme de cet hôpital ? Tu devrais mettre des lunettes de soleil pour ne pas être aveuglée par ma beauté rayonnante.

C'est avec un regard rieur qu'elle lui répondit :

- J'accepte d'être votre médicomage, Mr Malefoy.

- Bien le merci, Miss Weasley.

- Toujours le même Malfoy. Repose-toi en attendant que je t'examine, j'ai d'autres patients à voir.

Elle allait partir quand elle se retourna et le regarda avec un sourire en coin :

- Si tu étais le plus beau mâle de Poudlard, tu n'étais certes pas le plus poli. Mais à défaut d'être le plus beau de cet hôpital, tu viens d'augmenter ton vocabulaire d'un nouveau mot ; celui du remerciement. A tout à l'heure Malfoy.

Elle tourna les talons et Draco se dit que décidément, une Weasley avec plus de répartie et d'humour était préférable à une Weasley minable et apathique, telle celle qu'il avait rencontrée en 1ère année.

Draco s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, après qu'une infirmière ait tiré les rideaux autour de son lit, la tête remplie de honte de s'être fait piéger, de douleur, mais aussi d'une certaine douceur provoquée par sa rencontre avec Ginny.

* * *

><p><em>Des reviews ! Des reviews ! Et à dans deux semaines !<em> =)


	3. Chapter 3 : Changement

Chapitre 3 : Changement

Ginny se demandait bien pourquoi le Serpentard ne lui avait fait aucune remarque. Il avait été sarcastique et imbu de lui-même, mais ça, c'était normal. Non, il avait été plus que ça... presque... amical ? Ginny se persuada qu'elle avait rêvé et que sa récente dispute avec son mari lui faisait rechercher l'amitié là où elle ne se trouvait pas. Elle n'avait pas tant de patients que cela. Elle ne voulait pas retourner voir Malfoy... Pas tout de suite. Elle ne savait plus ...

Elle s'éloigna de la chaleur du hall de l'hôpital pour sortir prendre l'air. Elle voulait garder quelques minutes pour rassembler ses pensées. Les blessures de Malfoy n'étaient pas graves. Quelques fractures et des hématomes. Elle pouvait s'absenter un court moment. Quelques sorts et du repos et il n'y paraitrait plus ! Physiquement du moins. C'était cela dont elle avait peur. La "prise en charge psychologique " faisait partie de son métier. C'était épuisant. Quand elle avait quitté Poudlard, elle avait voulu continuer dans cette voie. Comme elle l'avait dit à Draco, elle en avait assez vu pendant la guerre contre Voldemort pour faire tout son possible pour soulager la misère humaine. Elle avait pris sa décision de faire des études de médicomagie. Elle avait du dire à Harry qui la voulait près d'elle qu'elle devait d'abord se remettre de la guerre. Elle avait fait ses études ... et puis était revenue vers lui. Dans cette période sombre qui avait précédé la guerre, cette période où les gens devaient se réhabituer à marcher sans crainte dans les rues de Londres, Harry l'avait soutenue. Ils avaient finalement décidé de se marier 3 ans auparavant. Ginny avait aujourd'hui 26 ans... et retrouver quelqu'un qu'elle avait quitté il y avait si longtemps ne la laissait pas de marbre. Elle admettait que déjà à Poudlard, elle trouvait Malfoy séduisant. Bien sûr, toutes les filles le trouvaient séduisant. Mais la plupart des filles qui étaient sorties avec lui l'avaient regretté. Il les avait humiliées et laissées tomber sans aucune raison valables si ce n'est " s'amuser ". Bref, un Malfoy. Mais Ginny n'était pas de ces filles là. Elle l'avait juste regardé. De loin. En se disant que même si elle aimait Harry, elle avait le droit d'apprécier la beauté. Car Malfoy était beau. C'était un fait. Il avait la prestance et le charisme de son père, la sensualité de sa mère. Mais il était odieux avec tout le monde. Cela intriguait Ginny, mais pour rien au monde elle ne se serait approchée de lui.

Et aujourd'hui, il était là. Et elle allait devoir le voir sans masque, lui parler, et le comprendre. Elle avait une formation en psychologie/psychiatrie. Elle allait devoir lui faire avouer ses démons... Et ce n'était vraiment pas gagné ! Elle s'était déjà disputée avec Harry ce matin, si en plus elle lui annonçait qu'elle était sa médicomage... Certes Harry avait aidé à l'insertion de Draco dans la société. Il avait insisté auprès du ministre pour que le nom de Malfoy ne soit plus tabou et que Draco ait un poste d'Auror. Pour autant, il n'aimerait pas particulièrement que Ginny s'occupe de lui. " Malsain" dirait-il. Mais elle avait accepté cette nouvelle "mission" et elle comptait bien réussir.

Ginny frissonna. De froid et d'anticipation. Elle devait rentrer et s'occuper de Malfoy. Pour la première fois, elle dut se composer un masque de froideur. Malfoy avait été presque amical avec elle. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait recommencer. C'était juste un patient comme les autres. Elle ne devait pas se faire d'idées.

Elle entra dans la chambre qui lui avait été assignée et le trouva réveillé, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, les doigts crispés sur les draps blancs. Elle savait à quoi il pensait. Il voulait retrouver ceux qui lui avaient fait ça. Et justement, elle allait devoir l'en dissuader. Ô joie...

- Malfoy ?

Pas de réponse.

- ... Malfoy... ?

- ...

- Draco ? Tu m'entends - dit-elle dans un murmure.

Il pensait à ce qu'avait été sa vie, à l'éducation qu'on lui avait inculquée. Les types qui l'avaient frappé avaient voulu lui faire admettre qu'il était comme les autres, le faire descendre de son piédestal. Son regard était hanté par les souvenirs et Ginny voyait qu'il était en plein dilemme. Comment passer l'éponge sur 20 ans d'obéissance à des principes erronés ? Comment avancer avec un passé comme le sien ? Elle s'était promis de l'aider. Pas seulement parce qu'il était son patient, mais aussi parce qu'un part d'elle voulait que le grand Draco Malfoy, l'illustre héritier tombe, comme elle et ses proches étaient tombés avant de se relever. Un juste retour des choses en quelque sorte ...

Elle se rapprocha encore de lui et s'assit sur l'un des côtés du lit. L'apparition soudaine d'un poids à ses côtés ne fit même pas ciller Draco. Après 10 bonnes minutes de silence pensant, Ginny décida d'abandonner. Finalement, Draco serait un cas désespéré. Elle avait échoué. Elle lui avait accordé le silence qu'il appréciait tant et rien n'y avait fait. Il n'avait rien dit. Rien.

Elle se leva et réarrangea les couvertures sur lesquelles elle s'était assise. En se penchant au dessus du lit ses cheveux effleurèrent la main de Draco, posée sur les draps. Un simple contact, qui les fit frissonner tous les deux. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, son regard rencontra celui de Draco et une bouffée de chaleur la frappa de plein fouet. Très troublée par ce contact visuel, elle fit demi tour mais Draco lui attrapa le poignet au vol et d'un nouveau regard l'invita à se réinstaller sur le lit. Cette fois, elle ne pouvait plus partir, mais la convenance qui sied à une femme mariée l'obligea à détourner les yeux. Le blond était trop proche d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa poitrine et celle de sa main sur son poignet, comme une brûlure. Son souffle s'accéléra et elle vit presque au ralenti la main de Draco s'écarter de la sienne pour venir se loger sous son menton, la forçant à lever le regard vers lui. La tristesse et le regret qu'elle lut dans ses yeux la bouleversa et une larme de douleur perla à ses paupières. Il lui était insupportable de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler, de ne pas pouvoir partir. Elle aimait Harry de tout son être. Mais son corps lui criait de se jeter dans les bras de son ancien ennemi. Finalement, ce fut Draco qui franchit la distance qui les séparait. Mais à la grande surprise de Ginny, il ne se dirigea pas vers ses lèvres. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux roux qui lui tombaient dans le cou et la serra dans ses bras. Ne voulant pas le brusquer, elle glissa simplement sa main dans son dos, puis dans ses cheveux et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, calmant chacun leur respiration et ce désir incompréhensible de l'autre de plus en plus fort.

Ginny ne comprenait pas. Elle n'était pas en colère, ni honteuse, ni heureuse. Elle était juste stupéfaite que quelqu'un comme Malfoy puisse se tourner vers elle, une "traitre à son sang" et la prendre dans ses bras sans complexe. Pas qu'elle n'apprécie pas ... Mais c'était si ... surréaliste ! Draco quant à lui était totalement perdu. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé dans les bras de Ginny. Peut-être ce besoin d'une tendresse qui lui avait tant manqué avec sa mère.

Ginny se détacha la première de l'étreinte Malfoyenne et inspira une grande bouffée d'air afin d'avoir les idées définitivement plus claires.

- Bien. Je crois que je devrais commencer à soigner tes blessures. Il faut que j'aille chercher tout un tas de potions pour toi. Ne fais rien de stupide.

L'égo de l'héritier Malfoy se hérissa à cet ordre. Pourtant, au lieu de répondre à sa médicomage d'un sarcasme bien placé, il répondit simplement :

- Très bien Weasley.

Ginny, qui s'attendait à un commentaire plus piquant ne put s'empêcher de grimacer quand il l'appela par son nom de famille.

- Malfoy. On va faire un marché. Vu ce qu'il vient de se passer entre nous, et vu que je vais être à ton chevet près de 15h par jour, il vaudrait mieux que nous nous appelons par nos prénoms. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Tu as parlé d'un marché. Qu'est ce que j'obtiens en échange ? précisa Draco alors que Ginny levait les yeux au ciel.

- Un droit de visite supplémentaire. Le nombre est limité à deux personnes. J'en autoriserai quatre à venir.

- Autre chose ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Hum. Quelqu'un qui t'aidera à retrouver ceux qui t'ont fait ça ? dit-elle en désignant ses blessures.

La mâchoire de Draco se contracta et c'est les dents serrées qu'il répondit :

- Ça marche, Ginevra.

Ginny manqua de s'étouffer et lui lançant un regard assassin, celui-ci rectifia :

- Merci chère médicomage Ginny.

Se prêtant au jeu, Ginny lui répondit :

- Mais de rien, Draco chéri.

Et c'est dans un étrange éclat de rire de leur part à tous deux que Ginny partit chercher ses potions.

Une fois partie, Draco put réfléchir. Ginny l'attirait, c'était certain. Mais elle était mariée. Ça ne le gênait pas le moins du monde. Il avait déjà séduit bon nombre de femmes mariées avant de les mettre dans son lit. Mais avec Ginny, ce n'était pas pareil. Elle avait un tel amour des gens. Il l'avait vu dans son regard. Elle était tiraillée et avait baissé les yeux par convenance sous le poids de son regard rempli de désir. Il ne souhaitait pas la salir. Elle semblait si pure, si inaccessible. Arghhh ! Voilà qu'il recommençait à trop réfléchir ! Non, cette fois, il allait laisser les choses suivre leur cours. Il ne savait même pas s'il aimait Ginny. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle avait ce petit quelque chose qui avait fait battre son cœur plus vite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny revint avec une autre soigneuse et un charriot croulant sous des potions aux couleurs des plus douteuses.

Après en avoir avalé plus d'une vingtaine, avoir retiré sa chemise, avoir subi plusieurs sorts qui l'avaient à peine chatouillé ou l'avaient fait tellement souffrir, Ginny ressortit sur un " Bonne nuit, Draco ", et le blond put enfin dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve.


	4. Chapter 4 : La débâcle des sentiments

_**Disclaimer**_ : J'aimerais bien dire que Dray est à moi , mais bon ... Vu que je n'ai pas le droit... " Tout est à JKR. Même Draco. Grr . " !

_**Paring **_: GW / DM

_**Rating**_ : K, pour le moment ^^__

_**Ndla**_ : Arrivée du nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Chonchon pour la relecture. Et merci à tous les lecteurs de cette fic ! A très vite ! Morwenedhel

_**Chapitre 4 : La débâcle des sentiments. **_

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Ginny avait trouvé Draco à demi mort dans ce cachot humide. Une semaine qu'elle le soignait du mieux qu'elle pouvait et qu'elle rentrait chez elle le regard troublé. Elle l'avait vu sous toutes les coutures quand il avait bien fallu qu'il se déshabille pour qu'elle l'examine. Elle avait à peine rougi. Après tout, c'était son métier. Mais les regards que le blond lui jetait la faisaient frissonner. Elle pensait avoir tout ce dont elle avait rêvé avec Harry, mais une idée nouvelle et audacieuse avait germé dans son esprit. Peut-être que Draco l'aimait bien ? Elle préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment. Cela aurait amené des questions embarrassantes et des réponses dont elle ne voulait pas entendre parler.

Le problème, c'est que quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait été confrontée à la colère d'Harry. Elle avait préféré ne pas lui dire le nom de son patient quand il lui avait demandé. Elle avait prétexté une obligation de secret par le ministère. Il ne l'avait pas crue et avait fini par découvrir que la chambre 114 avait été attribuée à Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy. Elle se souvenait encore de la voix tranchante de son mari :

- Ginny ! On est censés tout se dire ! Nous sommes mariés ! Tu ne me fais pas assez confiance ? C'est ça ?

Bravement, elle lui avait rétorqué :

- Et toi ? Me faisais tu confiance quand tu demandais qui occupait la chambre 114 au lieu de me croire ? Si je ne te l'ai pas dit, c'est parce que je me doutais que tu t'emporterais ! Et c'est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire ! Harry ! Draco n'est plus le même ! Il a été blessé, et a beaucoup changé. Il est toujours l'héritier arrogant que nous avons connu, mais il est aussi quelqu'un d'autre. Il est …

- Arrête Ginny ! Tu devrais être en train de me dire ce qu'il n'est pas, et pas ce qu'il est ! S'il est si merveilleux, va le rejoindre ! Je ne sais pas ce qui te retient encore.

Puis Harry avait pris sa veste et était parti. Elle était restée là, debout dans leur salon, les poings crispés, retenant les mots qu'elle aurait tant voulu crier à Harry mais qui seraient restés sans réponse. Elle avait un fort caractère et détestait l'injustice. Harry avait été injuste avec elle. Il n'avait même pas voulu l'écouter. Et maintenant, il l'évitait. Cela la blessait. Elle l'aimait toujours. Elle voulait juste qu'il arrête d'agir comme un gamin et comprenne qu'ils étaient tous des adultes et devaient agir comme tels.

Cela faisait donc plusieurs jours qu'Harry ne lui parlait presque plus. Plus par solidarité avec l'esprit gryffondorien "quand j'ai une idée en tête, rien ne peut me faire changer d'avis " que par réel défi. Pourtant cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Et c'est donc très énervée qu'elle se rendit à Sainte Mangouste après avoir à peine entrevu Harry avant qu'il parte à un quelconque rendez vous avec le ministre de la magie. Elle fut accueillie pas le brouhaha quotidien du hall de la clinique et se secoua en se disant que les problèmes des autres devaient passer avant les siens. Elle prit un rapide café avec ses collègues et après avoir erré comme une âme en peine dans le couloir du premier étage, elle se décida à frapper au numéro 114. C'est une voix claire et bien plus assurée que quelques jours plus tôt qui lui répondit d'entrer.

Les blessures de Draco étaient toutes parfaitement guéries. Il ne restait plus aucune trace physique de l'accident. La magie pouvait réparer tous les dommages corporels imaginables. Mais pas les dommages psychologiques. Draco était loin d'être faible. Mais si le fait d'être battu ne lui avait pas fait perdre la raison, les paroles du chef des Cracmols, et ses sentiments envers Ginny, si nouveaux, le faisaient se sentir... différent.

Draco était debout dans la chambre, vêtu d'une légère chemise grise et d'un jean noir. Ginny, en plus de se demander où il avait réussi à se procurer ces vêtements, le trouva particulièrement séduisant et désirable. Elle se gifla mentalement et se forcer à concentrer son attention sur le reste de la pièce plutôt que sur le regard orageux de Draco et sur ses lèvres si tentatrices.

Tout un tas de journalistes étaient entrés dans la chambre et la rousse reconnut immédiatement la voix haut perchée de Rita Skeeter qui donnait ses derniers conseils à ses employés. Sentant la présence d'une nouvelle personne derrière elle, Rita se retourna et dévisagea Ginny.

- Ah, oui. Le témoin ... lança-t-elle d'une voix de crécelle.

Ginny était complètement perdue. Il n'avait jamais été question d'une quelconque entrevue entre Draco et des journalistes. Ils en avaient parlé : évoquer un Malfoy battu et faible nuirait à son image et à son nom. Il n'était déjà pas très crédible en victime, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Mais il avait usé de son droit de visites supplémentaires : Non pas 4 personnes au lieu de 2, comme elle l'avait promis, mais pas loin de 15... Le temps de tenir sa deuxième parole - l'aider à retrouver les moldus - approchait. Elle le savait.

C'est donc avec appréhension qu'elle se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce. Elle avait l'impression désagréable que quelque chose se tramait derrière son dos et elle ne voulait surtout pas en faire partie. Malheureusement pour elle, Draco avait prévu sa réaction et se permettait de plus en plus de familiarités avec elle. Aussi, c'est d'une voix cajoleuse qu'il parla d'elle aux journalistes.

- Melle Weasley ici présente a tenu à témoigner de la violence que ces cracmols ont utilisée sur moi. Elle estime, tout comme moi et le ministère de la magie que la violence gratuite envers des citoyens doit être prohibée. Aussi, à mes cotés, elle entend faire tout son possible afin de défendre les intérêts des sorciers et sorcières victimes d'abus. Cette démarche est bien entendue validée par le ministère qui ne pense qu'au bien de ses citoyens ...

Draco continuait son discours pendant que Ginny restait à ses cotés, sous les flashs des appareils photos des journalistes. Elle était en colère contre lui. Il ne lui avait rien dit et avait préféré la mettre devant le fait accompli. Elle allait faire la couverture des journaux ; journaux que toute sa famille ainsi qu'Harry allaient lire dès le lendemain matin. Elle maudit Merlin qui l'avait fait rencontrer Draco quand elle était encore à Poudlard et qui avait jugé bon de les faire se rencontrer à nouveau lors de ce fameux accident.

Le Blond avait sans conteste des dons d'orateur. Il savait manier à la perfection son auditoire qui l'écoutait avec avidité. Mais cette interview n'allait pas suffire à faire remonter Draco dans les bonnes grâces du ministère. Il sous-entendait que la politique sorcière l'avait laissé de coté et ne s'intéressait pas le moins du monde aux différents problèmes de violence gratuite qui avaient touchés les ex Mangemorts après leur réhabilitation. Ginny se surprit à penser que son frère Percy, en tant que Ministre de la magie, allait en vouloir à Draco et n'allait pas tarder à le lui faire savoir.

La main de Draco sur son épaule la ramena sur terre alors qu'elle commençait à angoisser quant à la suite des évènements. Les journalistes en profitèrent pour prendre leurs derniers clichés et sur un ordre aboyé par Rita, ils partirent, laissant leur cheffe remercier chaleureusement et mielleusement l'héritier Malfoy pour ce scoop qui allait enrichir un peu plus la Gazette du Sorcier. Après le départ bruyant de Rita - dans un claquement de robe digne de Severus Snape -, Draco se tourna vers Ginny.

Celle-ci s'était assise lourdement sur le lit qu'avait quitté Draco quelques heures plus tôt et tentait tant bien que mal de contenir son angoisse. Le silence devenait particulièrement pesant et Draco vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux Ginny. Je n'aurais pas du les convoquer. Ou plutôt, j'aurais du t'en parler avant ...

- Mais tu les aurais convoqué quand même n'est ce pas ? Que je sois d'accord ou pas. Tu es un Malfoy. Tu as une poigne de fer et tu sais être très persuasif. De toute manière, mon avis aurait peu compté, s'exclama ironiquement la rousse.

Draco ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir énervé quant à la liberté que prenait Ginny pour lui parler, ou flatté, quant à l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait.

- J'ai fait ce que j'ai jugé bon de faire. J'ai parlé de cette interview à la directrice de Sainte Mangouste, et elle était d'accord pour laisser entrer les journalistes. Je n'avais pas nécessairement besoin de ton avis, rétorqua Draco.

Ginny reçut cette réplique comme une gifle. Il n'avait pas besoin de son avis. Très bien. Après tout, c'était la triste vérité n'est ce pas ? Elle était juste son Médicomage. Elle n'avait pas d'avis à lui donner, si ce n'est sur le plan médical. Elle avait été sotte de croire que peut-être il la considérait comme une amie désormais. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps ensemble. Pendant les deux semaines de la convalescence de Draco, ils avaient été si proches... Elle avait cru reconnaitre les regards que le blond lui lançait. Les mêmes que ceux qu'Harry lui lançait il y avait encore peu de temps...

Mais Harry ne la regardait plus de la même manière. Et elle s'était trompée sur Draco. Il allait mieux et allait rentrer chez lui très rapidement. Il retournerait à son poste d'Auror, à accomplir des missions toujours aussi dangereuses et il ne lui resterait de lui que la sensation de sa main posée sur la sienne...

Ginny se releva rapidement. Elle eut honte de ses pensées. Harry l'aimait et Draco, s'il n'était plus le crétin prétentieux qu'il avait été pendant leurs 7 ans à Poudlard n'en restait pas moins un Malfoy égoïste. Elle s'était égarée mais revenait maintenant à la raison.

Draco voyait toutes ces émotions sur le visage de sa médicomage. Elle avait paru en colère quand elle avait vu les journalistes, puis exténuée quand ils étaient partis. Et puis depuis quelques minutes, elle le regardait de manière hautaine.

- Si Monsieur Malfoy estime ne pas avoir besoin de mon avis, je ne vais pas le lui imposer plus longtemps. Les formulaires à remplir concernant la sortie de la clinique seront signés quand il quittera sa chambre. D'ici là, je lui souhaite une bonne journée et une bonne reprise de son travail au ministère.

Et si ces paroles pleines d'ironie elle sortit en claquant la porte.

J'appelle à la mobilisation générale pour les reviews ! =D


	5. Chap intermédiaire :  Reviews

**Bonjour à tous ! **

C'est la mort dans l'âme, et après m'être repassés les doigts au fer et avoir essayé de me fracasser le crâne sur ma table de cuisine _( Dobby est un Elfe modèle . )_ , que je me décide à enfin répondre à vos reviews.

Je suis impardonnable, vous avez le droit de le dire. Je vous envoie mes plus plates excuses pour ce timing déplorable. Maiiiiiiis j'ai des excuses ! J'ai un emploi du temps de ministre ! Et en plus, à chaque fois que je publie, je me dis : " ma petite, il faut que tu répondes aux reviews ! " mais à chaque fois, quand j'appuie sur le bouton " Publier " , il est déjà trop tard ...

Allez-y, allez-y. Jetez moi des tomates, des navets, ce que vous avez sous la main. Pas d'ananas, s'il vous plait : je déteste les fruits exotiques. Pas de choses trop lourdes non plus. Je ne veux pas être défigurée. ; )

Pour me faire pardonner , je réponds ici à tous ceux que j'ai oublié , et je vous fais un petit cadeau : Une nouvelle fic, qui sera publiée d'ici quelques jours !

La suite de About the possibility of being arrive bientôt !

Je vous fais plein de bisous et vous dis à bientôt, fidèles lecteurs !

Morwenedhel.

**ooo**

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

**Sur "About the possibility of being " : **

- **Kimiko06** : Bien sûr que je continue ! J'ai encore tout un tas de choses à dire sur ce couple et j'adore faire souffrir un peu Gin ! ( mwahahaha ! nooon, je ne suis pas sadique pour un sous ! ^^) Merci de suivre cette fic !

- **Lauue** : Cette fic aura à peu près 8 à 12 chapitres ... Je crois que ça sera déjà pas mal sur ce couple que j'adore ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et n'hésite pas à venir lire la suite !

- **Marley " Mery " Ann **: Merci de suivre cette histoire ! Tu vas voir, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises ! Draco, le tombeur incarné, est tombé sur une dure à cuire ! Et Ginny a de la ressource !

- **StrawberryGirl **: Elle arrive, elle arriiiiive, la suite ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Bonne lecture du prochain chapitre !

**- Ilona** : Je ne compte pas abandonner, alors tu pourras encore venir profiter de ce texte ! Très heureuse que tu aimes , et merci pour la review ! Tellement de lecteurs passent, lisent, et n'en laissent pas ... =) A la prochaine !

**Sur "Derrière un rideau de pluie ": **

**- Tina-20-twiii **: Merci beaucoup ! ( rougis ). Tu vas être contente : j'ai un nouvel OS que je vais publier ces jours-ci ! Avec un personnage si peu traité d'habitude,que je me suis fait un plaisir de l'utiliser ! Ah ahhhh ! =)

- **Bran** : Merci, merci, merciii ! Un si beau compliment très chère ! J'espère pouvoir te faire lire d'autres textes assez vite, des textes qui te plairont tout autant !

**Sur "Firework(s)" : **

- **MargotFlower** : J'ai adoré écrire ce texte. C'était une grosse, énorme, gigantissime bêtise, mais si ça a fait rire les lecteurs, le pari est gagné ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Une autre fic pleiiine d'humour débarque bientôt !

**Sur Impressions d'Ecosse : **

- **Maddy** : Tu te doutes que ce texte à été écrit alors que je pensais à toi ! Ravie que tu aies aimé !

**Sur Moonlight Shadow : **

- **Chachou** : Merci beaucoup ! Une suite ? je n'y avais pas pensé ... Pour moi, l'histoire s'arrête ainsi. Mais si tu as envie, tu peux écrire un deuxième volet et mettre toi-même en scène les personnages ! Et tout cas, je suis très heureuse que ça t'ait plu !

**Sur Salvation** :

- **Klaude** et - **Mlle Marie** : Un grand merci à vous, à vos reviews qui m'ont motivée pour écrire ces autres fics que je vous propose ! A très bientôt, j'espère !

-**Chonchon** : Encore mille mercis. =)

Et merci à tous les auteurs qui ont ajouté mes histoires à leurs favoris et qui attendent avec impatience que je continue ! Merci aussi à tous ceux de passage, qui ne laissent pas de reviews, mais qui me lisent avec plaisir !


	6. Chapter 5 : Draco Malfoy : le conquérant

_**Disclaimer**_ : Puisque JKR ne m'a pas encore légué les droits d'auteurs, seul le mérite d'avoir inventé ce bout d'histoire me revient !

_**Paring :**_ GW/DM

_**Rating **_: T

_**Ndla**_ : Mes chers petits lecteurs … ( yeux du Chat Potté )

Je reviens ENFIN avec une suite pour cette belle histoire entre Ginny et Draco ! J'ai été trop longtemps absente : les partiels, le manque d'inspiration ... Plein de choses m'ont décidée à ne plus écrire. Mais comme l'écriture est une passion, un appel, je m'y remets, parce que ça me manque et parce que j'ai des lecteurs merveilleux qui attendent désespérément une suite !

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour continuer à vous faire partager mes textes !

J'espère qu'ils vous plairont toujours autant. Je m'excuse pour ces longs mois de silence. Mon écriture, mon style auront peut-être changé ... Mais cela fera le charme de l'histoire !

Super cacedédi à Mélanie, ma beta lectrice chérie, qui n'a fait que m'encourager ( me harceler ? xD ) pour que j'écrive à nouveau ! 3

Bonne lecture à tous, et à très vite ! Plein de reviews à la fin ! Morwenedhel.

_**OOO**_

_**Chapitre 5 : Draco Malfoy, le conquérant. **_

Draco ne comprenait pas. Ginny venait de lui signifier que son séjour à Sainte Mangouste était terminé et était partie en claquant la porte. Elle était furieuse. Mais de quoi ? Il ne lui avait pas demandé son avis quant à l'interview qu'il venait de finir. Mais devait-il le faire ? Il ne savait pas lui-même ce que représentait la rousse à ses yeux. Il s'était permis de lui ouvrir son âme. Et elle en avait fait autant. Ils étaient amis. Mais voulait-il plus ? Il ne pouvait pas ignorer son cœur qui battait plus vite, sa respiration saccadée quand il pensait à elle. Elle l'avait aidé et lui avait redonné l'envie d'aimer quelqu'un. Par le passé, il n'avait eu que des histoires sans suite, soirées finies avec des filles dont il ne se souvenait même plus le prénom. Mais Ginny ... Elle était si vivante ...

Mais elle était à un autre ! Rah _! Draco, réveille-toi ! Tu es un Malfoy ! Ce que Malfoy veut, Malfoy prend !_ Mais la voulait-il ? Draco ne savait que penser. Ce retournement de sentiments était trop soudain. Mais Ginny était son amie - au minimum - et qu'elle soit fâchée contre lui l'insupportait. C'est donc avec détermination qu'il sortit en trombe de sa chambre avec l'intention de la rattraper et de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Après un dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé dans le long hall de la clinique, il aperçut la chevelure rousse au détour d'un couloir. Ne réfléchissant plus, il courut jusqu'à elle, l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraina dans une salle de repos non loin de là.

Ginny était plus que surprise par l'audace du blond. Choquée. Oui, elle était choquée qu'il ait pensé à la poursuivre. Choquée de la ferveur avec laquelle il la regardait maintenant, tout essoufflé.

- Malfoy, j'espère pour toi que cette course était vraiment importante et que tu ne vas pas me faire perdre mon temps...

- Ginny... Je suis désolé. Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile. Je ne t'ai pas demandée ton avis, alors que tu dois savoir qu'il compte pour moi.

Il avait dans les yeux cette sincérité qu'elle ne lui avait vue que très rarement. Et aussitôt qu'elle était apparue, elle avait disparu.

Le blond lui fit un sourire beaucoup plus séducteur avant de lui dire d'une voix ferme :

- Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Ginny. Peut-être un peu plus qu'un médicomage pour son patient.

Ginny était surprise. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de combattre son envie de pleurer de joie et de douleur. Elle était touchée que quelqu'un comme l'héritier Malfoy la trouve assez bien pour penser s'attacher à elle. Mais elle était aussi effrayée quant aux moyens qu'il pouvait mettre en œuvre pour la conquérir. Un Malfoy ne supporte pas un refus. C'est donc d'une voix faible et tremblante qu'elle lui répondit :

- Mais... Harry...

- Je sais que ton Mari-Sauveur-du-monde-sorcier te manque, mais moi, c'est Draco, rétorqua-t-il dans un sourire.

- Je veux dire... Comment tu peux me dire ça alors que tu sais très bien que je suis mariée ?! Il ne peut rien y avoir entre nous.

- Arrête Ginny. Arrête de te mentir à toi -même ! Il n'y aura rien si on ne le veut pas. Mais je sais que tu le veux.

- Et qu'est ce qui te rend si sûr de toi ? ...

- Ça.

Alors que Ginny haussait un sourcil intrigué, Draco la poussa durement contre le mur derrière elle avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Ce fut tout d'abord très doux. Un effleurement. Une demande. Et puis Ginny oublia tout et se laissa aller à l'étreinte du blond. Le baiser si fit plus passionné, plus dur. Ils entrouvrirent chacun leurs lèvres et leurs langues se mêlèrent. Les mains de Draco exploraient le corps de Ginny. Si frêle. Et si forte à la fois. La rousse perdait pieds et n'avait plus conscience du reste du monde. Seules les mains de Draco comptaient. A bout de souffle, il se détacha de ses lèvres et la serrant contre lui, il enfouit son visage dans son cou. Ses baisers suivaient la mâchoire de la rousse et se perdirent sur ses épaules. Tanguant sous le coup de l'émotion Ginny s'accrochait aux épaules de Draco.

Draco.

Draco _Malfoy_.

En un éclair de lucidité, elle se rendit compte que si Malfoy n'arrêtait pas tout de suite, elle ne serait plus maitresse d'elle-même et risquait de faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait longtemps. Mais ses baisers étaient si chauds, si bons... Un gémissement sortit de sa bouche et la ramena sur terre. Elle glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Draco qui ne voyait rien de son trouble, et le força à relever la tête. Après un effort considérable pour retrouver une certaine contenance, elle répondit enfin à sa dernière pique.

- Il faut croire que je ne le veux pas, Malfoy. Je dois partir. Harry finit plus tôt aujourd'hui. Il va m'attendre.

Draco la regardait d'un air mi-amusé, mi-horrifié. Non. Elle n'allait tout de même pas le laisser là alors qu'il venait de l'entendre gémir et soupirer sous ses caresses ! Elle ne pouvait pas partir comme si rien ne s'était passé, n'est ce pas ?

Ginny lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil et repartit vers le hall. Oui, elle avait osé. Elle, Ginevra Weasley avait osé dire "non" à un Malfoy. Bien que la fierté d'une telle action la fasse sourire, Ginny se maudit. A cause de Draco, elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Il n'avait fait que la pousser un peu plus dans ses retranchements et l'avait forcée à admettre que son mariage avec Harry battait de l'aile. Certes, elle envisageait sérieusement de le quitter; lui et ses crises de nerfs ridicules. Mai elle avait passé quand même de nombreuses années avec lui. Elle était en sécurité dans leur petit cottage. Que ferait-elle si elle décidait du jour au lendemain de partir ? Ses parents comprendraient peut-être son choix, mais qu'en serait-il de ses frères ? Soit ils comprendraient de travers pourquoi elle le quittait et iraient faire la morale à Harry. Soit ils estimeraient qu'elle n'était qu'une écervelée qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait et ne voudraient plus la revoir. Et Ron lui en voudrait d'avoir quitté son meilleur ami. D'un autre côté, qui croirait qu'elle s'était mise à apprécier Malfoy sans être soumise au sortilège de l'impérium ? Il avait réussi à briser l'espoir qu'elle avait encore concernant Harry. Elle se doutait aujourd'hui que rien ne changerait avec lui, et savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer le restant de sa vie à ses cotés. Pour autant, Malfoy était-il la solution ? Il avait une telle réputation... Et un tel caractère. Pourtant, il avait su se montrer doux, attentionné. Il avait même montré qu'elle comptait pour lui et avait laissé entendre qu'elle l'avait fait changer. Et puis...

Elle passa une main sur son cou et se mit à frissonner en se remémorant les mains de Draco sur elle. Les lèvres de Draco. Le parfum de Draco. Elle venait de le quitter qu'elle voulait déjà le revoir. Pourtant, elle s'était fait une promesse en le laissant. Résister. Résister à cet homme si tentateur qui occupait une grande partie de ses pensées depuis deux semaines.

Ginny enfila rageusement son manteau et sortit dans l'air frais du soir pour enfin transplaner jusque chez elle. Harry n'était pas là. Et Ginny, bien que peu portée sur la boisson, finit par s'endormir après avoir consommé la moitié de sa bouteille de whisky pur feu.

_**OOO**_

Draco était rentré chez lui de fort mauvaise humeur. Il savait que Ginny allait céder dans peu de temps, mais il préférait plus tôt que plus tard. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour la rousse dès qu'il avait découvert qu'elle avait été en danger de mort lors de leur 2ème année et que le Seigneur de ténèbres l'avait emmenée dans la Chambre des Secrets. L'imaginer mourante avait dès lors été un supplice. Mais personne dans Poudlard n'aurait pu soupçonner les sentiments qui liaient déjà le blond à la jeune fille. Même Blaise ou Pansy, pourtant fins observateurs, n'avaient rien remarqué.

Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans la journée lui brûlait encore les lèvres. C'est lui qui avait été entreprenant avec elle. Elle avait eu l'air d'adorer. Bien évidemment ! Un Malfoy embrassait comme un dieu ! Mais au-delà de ça, il savait qu'elle hésitait. Qu'elle était au bord de ses convictions. Il savait qu'elle cèderait. Il n'y avait qu'à voir son regard blasé quand elle évoquait son mariage avec Potter. Il l'aimait, mais avec le temps, la routine s'installait... Ce moment où on ne peut plus réaliser ce que l'on s'était promis en s'unissant était arrivé.

Mais loin d'être totalement abattue, elle n'était pas restée passive, à se consoler dans ses bras. Non. Elle lui avait lancé une sorte de défi. L'arracher aux bras de Potter. Elle pensait se séparer de lui. Très bien. Il serait celui qui se mettrait entre eux deux. Il ne pourrait pas forcément lui promettre de l'aimer et de la chérir jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Mais il espérait battre les 5 ans qu'elle avait déjà passés avec Celui-qui-avait-survécu. Il allait la faire céder. Il allait la charmer pour qu'elle quitte son mari de son plein gré. Ainsi, elle ne lui en voudrait pas. Et elle ne regretterait pas le balafré !

L'humeur de Draco s'allégeait de plus en plus. Son plan était en marche. Et pour la première fois, il se sentit réellement heureux. Il mettait la perfidie et l'ingéniosité des Serpentards au service d'une noble cause : séduire une femme qu'il aimait. Car il aimait Ginny, n'est ce pas ? Il ne savait pas encore ... L'amour était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment expérimenté. Il éprouvait une certaine affection pour elle, et tenait à l'avoir à ses côtés à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit.

Le cœur beaucoup plus léger, Draco se dirigea vers une table basse du salon et se servit un whisky. C'est avec beaucoup de désinvolture et un léger sourire sur les lèvres qu'il s'imagina la tête de Potter et des membres de la famille Weasley le lendemain matin, quand ils liraient la première page de la gazette du sorcier : son nom et celui de sa médicomage inscrits en lettres capitales au dessus d'une photo les montrant l'un à côté de l'autre...

_**OOO**_

_**Entrée de l'auteur avec une pancarte : " Reviews, reviews ! " **_


	7. Chapter 6 : Horreur et damnation !

_**Disclaimer**_ : Rien à moi, tout à JKR !

_**Paring**_ : DM/ GW

_**Rating **_: M/T

_**Ndla**_ : C'est reparti pour un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture à mes petits serpents d'amour =)

On se retrouve en bas, et on clique tous sur le bouton " Reviews " !

Merci à Mel pour les annotations et les corrections ! 3

_**OOO**_

_**Chapitre 6 : Horreur et damnation ! **_

C'était une journée comme les autres. Une journée qui avait bien commencé, calme, légèrement ensoleillée. La population sorcière se réveillait lentement au son mélodieux des petits oiseaux. Pourtant, ce furent trois cris de tonalités différents qui retentirent dans trois propriétés différentes de Grande Bretagne. Bien que respectivement masculines et féminines, ces trois voix exprimaient la même horreur et la même incompréhension.

Ronald Weasley, avant-dernier membre de la fratrie d'une famille dite de "traîtres à leur sang" , vaillant combattant dans la lutte contre le seigneur des ténèbres, ordre de merlin 2ème classe, médaillé pour services rendus à la communauté sorcière, était en train de mourir étouffé par le café qu'il venait d'avaler de travers et menaçait de détruire les tympans de sa femme et de ses enfants par ses mugissements tout à fait déplacés à une heure aussi matinale...

- Par les caleçons de Dumbledore ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Dites-moi que je rêve ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Elle n'aurait pas osé ! Pas avec cette sale fouine ! Pas avec cette espèce d'hypogriffe mal enc ...

- RONALD WEASLEY ! intervint sa femme, la très redoutée Hermione Granger Weasley. SI TU OSES PROFERER DES INSULTES DANS CETTE MAISON, JE TE CONSEILLERAIS VIVEMENT DE COURIR TRES VITE !

Hermione Granger, ordre de Merlin 2nde classe avait toujours su se montrer ferme avec son mari.

- Mais Mione ! supplia Ronald avec un regard larmoyant. Tu ne vas tout de même pas accepter .. cette .. ce ... cette monstruosité !

Sous les yeux du couple s'affichaient Ginny Weasley et Draco Malfoy, dans une chambre de la clinique Sainte Mangouste, ce dernier ayant posé sa main sur l'épaule de la cadette Weasley.

Hermione Granger avait épousé Ronald pour sa gentillesse, son humour et son côté un peu niais, mais certainement pas pour sa tolérance. Elle estimait que la vie de Ginny ne la regardait en rien, et que si sa meilleure amie ne l'avait pas mise au courant d'un quelconque rapprochement avec l'héritier Malfoy, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien à en dire. Beaucoup plus pragmatique que son cher et tendre qui avait le regard rivé sur la photo incriminée comme s'il voulait la désintégrer d'un regard, Mme Weasley-Granger s'assit à la table et se beurra une biscotte. Biscotte qui atterrit rapidement dans son bol de café avec un grand 'plouf' et quelques éclaboussures quand Ron frappa du poing sur la table, la faisant sursauter.

- Je pars chez Harry. Lui, il saura m'expliquer tout ça. Il pourra me dire pourquoi diable ma petite sœur pactise avec l'ennemi.

- Ronald. Assieds-toi et finis de déjeuner. Tu ne vas pas partir le ventre vide et en pyjama ! , protesta Hermione avec un sourire condescendant.

Ron se réinstalla en bougonnant, et sa femme put lui rappeler avec force détails qu'il avait été présent au jugement de Malfoy et avait décidé, tout comme Harry, de lui accorder une seconde chance. Et pour le retenir, elle prétexta avoir besoin de lui pour rechercher une paire de chaussettes disparue. Dans leur chambre. Et avant que les enfants se réveillent et ne se demandent où était passée la chantilly qu'ils mettaient sur leurs crêpes le matin.

_**OOO**_

En plein cœur du Londres sorcier, le cri d'agonie du Survivant fit se dresser sur leur tête les cheveux des clients du Charming Wizard Palace. Certains se jetaient déjà sur leurs baguettes, encore endormis, prêts à un transplanage d'urgence, d'autres ; pensant que Voldemort avait fait son coming back essayaient tant bien que mal de ne faire qu'un avec le tapis de mohair, plaqués au sol.

Puis le cri cessa et chacun reprit ses occupations, certains qu'Harry Potter était cinglé et s'amusait à réveiller la population par ses hurlements de banshie.

Seul dans sa chambre, Harry venait de recevoir un exemplaire de la _Gazette du sorcier_. Il avait préféré ne pas dormir chez lui, de peur de rencontrer le regard furieux de sa femme et de devoir lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Car si Harry respectait toujours celle qui avait accepté de l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de temps, il se rendait bien compte que quelque chose clochait.

Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Malfoy, elle était plus distante. Et plus lunatique. Un soir elle rentrait de bonne humeur et le lendemain elle se transformait en une véritable furie. Il avait essayé de préserver leur couple en lui demandant des explications : pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit que son patient était Malfoy ? Et pourquoi rentrait-elle plus tard depuis plusieurs semaines ? Il y avait eu plusieurs disputes et plusieurs soirées passées chacun de leur côté du lit, sans se toucher.

Et puis il en avait eu assez. Au début, il était rentré tard afin de ne plus affronter son regard, et s'était dit que l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre leur ferait surmonter ça. Ils finiraient par se réconcilier. Mais finalement, Ginny ne desserrait pas les dents et il avait décidé de ne plus rentrer du tout. D'où cette chambre d'hôtel luxueuse *****, mais tellement vide, où il ruminait ses pensées. Jusqu'à ce matin : le coup de grâce.

Malfoy et Ginny se pavanant en première page de la Gazette. Ca ne ressemblait tellement pas à sa femme de poser ainsi qu'Harry se demanda ce que Malfoy lui avait donné en échange. Et puis finalement, après avoir observé longuement la rousse, il avait perçut l'indifférence sur son visage. La Ginny qu'il connaissait ne se serait pas laissée faire face à Malfoy. Cette Ginny photographiée ne disait rien.

C'était cette sensation d'avoir loupé quelque chose qui blessait le plus Harry. Il croyait la connaître et s'apercevait que non. Désormais, la rupture allait être inévitable. Non, décidément, ils n'étaient plus sur la même longueur d'onde.

_**OOO**_

Un troisième cri, plus aigu cette fois, ébranla Cradle Street, et fit fuir tous les chats qui occupaient la rue, adjacente à Sainte Mangouste.

Voilà. C'était fait. Ginny pensa qu'elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort et que si son plus jeune frère n'avait pas encore traversé sa cheminée comme une tornade, elle le devait à Hermione qui avait su le calmer. Adressant un remerciement mental à son amie, la jeune femme s'attendait à voir apparaître son mari.

Pourtant, une heure après qu'elle ait découvert la une de la_ Gazette_, personne n'était encore venu frapper à sa porte. La photo n'était pas du tout réussie : elle apparaissait trop crispée et un rien indifférente aux flashs. Draco, derrière elle, la main sur son épaule, rayonnait. Elle se demanda un instant ce qu'il faisait, mais comme penser à lui la ramenait à leur baiser, elle préféra mettre ce souvenir de côté.

D'une main rageuse, elle retourna le journal et buvant une tasse de thé, elle entreprit de lister tout ce qu'elle devait faire dans la journée. Le dimanche était son jour de repos. Pourtant, elle allait devoir remonter ses manches et nettoyer le studio qu'elle avait acheté avec Harry. Harry.

Son cœur se serra. Elle ne voulait pas penser à tout ça de si bon matin, mais ses pensées la torturaient. Elle détestait être dans l'indécision. Rien à faire, elle n'arriverait pas à se concentrer sur ses tâches de la journée si elle ne mettait pas d'ordre dans sa tête.

Harry avait quitté leur studio. Il avait pris quelques affaires et un soir, il lui avait dit que ça ne pouvait plus durer. Qu'ils devaient réfléchir sur leur avenir, chacun de leur côté pour ensuite en parler ensemble. Il avait besoin de temps pour faire face à son changement de comportement. Elle avait donc changé ? Il lui semblait pourtant être la même qu'un mois auparavant. Un mois ... Cela faisait un mois qu'elle avait revu Draco. Leur baiser datait d'une semaine et elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Il avait rendu sa chambre à Sainte Mangouste et réglé la pension. Et puis il était parti. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir choisir très vite. Que se passait-il avec Harry ?

Elle ne savait plus si elle avait envie d'être avec Draco parce qu'Harry était plus distant ou si, à l'inverse, Harry sentait son attirance pour le blond et acceptait sa défaite. Elle décida de faire le point. Vraiment. Aimait-elle Harry comme au premier jour ? La réponse était incontestablement "non". Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne la comprenait plus. Elle avait besoin de changement, d'air. La routine s'installait dans leur couple. Elle avait l'impression d'être engluée dans l'habitude. Qu'éprouvait-elle encore pour Harry ? Une grande tendresse, parfois de l'incompréhension, du respect. Et pour Draco ? De l'attirance, c'était certain. Voulait-elle tenter le coup ? Elle pensa un instant que oui, elle pouvait. Mais elle allait devoir être prudente. Elle ne savait rien des sentiments du blond pour elle. Il lui avait dit éprouver quelque chose de plus. Mais était-ce de l'amour ?

Ginny prit alors une bonne résolution. Elle allait essayer de découvrir ce que Malfoy éprouvait pour elle. Et puis, elle devait toujours l'aider à retrouver les cracmols qui l'avaient battu. Une dette restait une dette. Jouer avec Malfoy lui plaisait et elle se surprit à penser qu'elle allait agir exactement comme le ferait un Serpentard.

Bien sûr, Harry allait réapparaître un jour. Alors elle prendrait son courage à deux mains et lui dirait. C'était mieux ainsi ; il méritait que quelqu'un d'autre lui donne l'amour qu'elle-même ne pouvait plus lui offrir. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, elle avait trouvé la voie à suivre : elle allait se lancer dans l'opération " Séduire Draco Malfoy ou comment jouer avec le feu sans se brûler ".

Enfin fixée sur son futur, Ginny se leva, bien décidée à affronter quiconque lui dirait que son projet était fou, et agitant sa baguette, elle enchanta les balais, chiffons et brosses pour qu'ils nettoient seuls son intérieur pendant qu'elle allait se doucher, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. ******

_**OOO**_

_**Note**__ : __*** Je sais très bien qu'Harry est censé être un personnage humble, qui préfère donner son argent aux autres plutôt que de le garder pour lui. Mais cette fois, j'ai voulu le montrer plus égoïste. Loin de vouloir vivre dans une simple chaumière avec des moyens raisonnables, il se dit que la vie de château - d'hôtel hyper classe, en l'occurrence - n'est pas si mal. Et puis, il est riche, comme Bill Gates, et il a survécu à Voldy, alors il a bien le droit à un peu de confort ! **_

_**** Oui, Ginny est une sorcière et un petit "recurvite" suffirait certainement à tout nettoyer en 4**__**ème**__** vitesse. Mais Ginny est comme sa mère : une maniaque de la propreté. Une armée de balais garantit une efficacité supplémentaire. **_


End file.
